whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Cris
is an ex-beauty queen from Costa Mesa, California. She's mischievous, dangerous and is the infamous. Storyline On the first day at Rue Manor, she had no hesitation claiming to be an ex-beauty queen of Nevada. Well, that's for getting others' trust. But this turned out to be her wrong moves. In the final episode she is revealed to have been the killer. High Voltage In High Voltage, she teamed up with Don, Kam, Lindsey and Melina for scrutinizing the crime scene. What she found was a fish tank shattered near the wall, a few dead fish, a cut cord and of course, Sheri's bloodstain. While Don suggested that Sheri might have got hit and electrocuted by the naked wire, she jokingly commented that such idea was only said by a cop, as her dad was a cop. At lunch, she sat with Dana, Don, Sasha discussing what they'd found earlier. The riddle this time was solved by Ronnie, who came up with what the others had missed, 2 crowns on the other side of the key. Cris just followed the crowd and saw what's in the trunk across the lawn, a slingshot and a crowbar, definitely final pieces of the puzzle. She passed the first test without breaking a sweat. But one thing remained, she came in second for the killer's guesses, only a vote less than Adrianna, who's too suspicious and sneaky to be trusted. Fire Starter , including a pastor's daughter, 2 highly suspected contestants and a guy soon to meet his fate.]] For the human pyrotechnics at predawn, the contestants were again drawn to this diabolical game of life and death, including Cris, who chose to team up with Dana, Don and Ulysses for a morgues trip. She discovered that Dontae was wearing a set of different pajamas, and with a little help from Don, she then knew that the fire spreaded from his right arm upwards. As for the riddle part, she followed Melina to the laundry room. There, they found a bottle of benzene along with some more riddles. When following Kam on a quest for the mysterious sign on the flag, she realized that there was a pink stripe on the middle of it, reminding Kam a room that has the exact crest hung on its door. For such critical provision, Cris earned a spot in team Kam, thus got spared for another day. Kaboom With a blast that woke up this not-so-peaceful manor, its residents found out that Adrianna had been "killed". After the lockdown put on Rue Manor had been lifted, Cris, along with Dana, Lindsey and Sasha went scrutinizing the kitchen nook, where they found a broken bowl of spilt cereal on the floor and a creepy surveillance tapes flickering on TV, followed by a message "DRIVE OFF THE PROPERTY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE." There were also footprints visible on the door, implying Adrianna had tried hard kicking them open, but failed to do so, since it had been zip-tied from the other side, all of which only served for the purpose of forcing her to enter the door leading to front yard, where she drove off and met her fate. The riddles in this episode were tough ones. And with Team Geno openly refusing to share information with her, she didn't know where to turn to, except for team Kam's theories, which were just about accurate, surprisingly. Thus, she got spared for another day, but it wouldn't be long. Mountain Lyin As first glance, it's hard to leave out the lion as Don's COD. But after having carefully examined the prime suspect, Cris came up with the conclusion that the lion had done nothing to Don but giving him a few scratches. When team Ronnie/Geno were reconvening and discussing their theories about how things should have gone wrong with Don, she and Lindsey stood outside eavesdropping their conversations, and reported to their team that the other group was considering the possibility that Don had been poisoned, which was then bashed by their leader in favor of cardiac arrest. The riddles didn't help her and her team much, as they lost their head start and eventually the solutions to Geno. But then team Geno decided to spill the beans, only to Kam and Cris, which they accepted, and which was later interrupted by Ulysses. So each of team Kam kept their original idea, with Kam's being heart attack, Ulysses' being loss of blood and Cris' being inhaling a burst of oxygen that stopped Don's heart, which was bizarre and illogical idea, saved for Lindsey, who came close enough to the real answer. Anyway, she was spared, which was strange, to see her two former teammates get "scared" card. Bum Ba Dee Da Unmasked After Kam solved his puzzle, he received a riddle leading him to the killer's lair. Cris followed shortly after him. As the two of them stand there looking for another clue, they start accusing each other as the killer. this leads to a camera showing Lindsay entering the killer's "trophy room". the suprised look on her face is short lived as a knight statue shoots an arrow at her neck, killing her after a few desperate attempts of air. Cris finally admits to Kam that she "committed the murders of the 11 contestants". She shot Sheri with a slingshot, doused Dontae's pajamas with benzene, planted a bomb in a golf cart to kill Adrianna, set a cyanide trap for Don, poisoned Ulysses, abducted and bled out Sasha and Dana, shot Geno with a suppressed gun, rigged the nitrogen to blast Ronnie into the pool, strangled Melina with Geno's lei, and set up a death trap for Lindsey. Giles then gave Kam the golden handcuffs and "arrested" Cris and she was taken by the cops. Strategy Advantages Sometimes, she's mischievous and it's clear that she knows how to play the game. She has proved to be competitive with solving 2 consecutive riddles. Disadvantages But, she relies too much on her team and on the others, which further disconnected her from the rest of the contestants. Sometimes, she can't just put her theories together, as seen in Mountain Lyin. For joining team Kam, she was further rejected by Ronnie and his teammates, and now, she's even doubted her comrade, Lindsey. Trivia * Cris has been holding the record for most suspected contestant, tied with Kam in Mountain Lyin. Melina and Lindsey are the ones who keeps on suspecting her. * Her father was a cop. * As of the end of Frost Nixin, Cris is the only contestant to never have received a Scared card. Questionnaire Cris' Bios The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how they replied. External Links/References Category:Players Category:Female Players Category:The Killer Category:2nd Place